


Halloween Treat

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable, Costume, Couple, Date Night, F/M, Festival, Fluff, Halloween, Kindness, OC X CANON, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, date, just cute, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Heroes have to give up a lot when they become heroes. It is even more true for those that don't wear masks or who are high in the popularity charts. But All Might has a plan to capture one thing he gave up. If only for one night he wants something back, even if just a 'costume'.





	Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a one night fast write. Please forgive the grammar/spelling errors. Hope you enjoy the cute little Halloween story! (This is also a Younger Days story so he hasn't been injured yet.)

All Might had made sure to get Iron Maiden out of Devil’s Dock for this night. Even if he managed to get her Police Chief to agree to an entire week away together, he was excited for tonight. It was Halloween! He knew an area was holding different costume contests, events, and generally encouraging as many people as possible to dress up. This was the perfect chance and he did not want to miss it. 

Grizel stood in Toshinori’s open room, shifting her weight back and forth as the nerves were obvious. “Toshi are you sure about this?” Grizel shouted. 

“It will be great!” Toshinori shouted from a different room. 

Grizel looked herself over. “I don’t know. It feels odd to go out in my hero suit to pretend to be…me? How does this work with your scheme?” Grizel asked. She looked up to see Toshinori came out in his red costume though it seemed a little loose. That was odd for him. 

Toshinori locked eyes with Grizel revealing his grin. It felt more relaxed than his normal smile. He came over to her so quickly it was like his hands were pulled onto her waist. He kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of her head. “It will be fine. Thank you for wearing the outfit I asked. Can you do something to pretend your hair is a wig?” Toshinori asked. Grizel looked at her hands for a few moments. Finally one hair moved on its own to wrap around the rest of the hair before looking like it was tied off on her finger. She showed Toshinori. “Perfect!” Toshinori said with a huge grin. He opened the latch on his belt buckle and pushed a button. His outfit filled out a little more. 

“Really? You wanted to be even bigger?” Grizel teased while her eyebrow went up. 

Toshinori snickered. “Nothing wrong with that but when people want to ‘feel my muscles’ they never squeeze tight. So this should be enough to make it seem like a suit. At least that is what David suggested,” Toshinori explained. 

“Reminds me of that suit you put me in. You know this might make more people think of even more random things to make of you?” Grizel said as she poked his chest. 

He smirked at her slight distraction. “I’m counting on it. In fact I’ve been looking over the websites lately and it seems a lot of people are convinced that we aren’t together anymore. No matter what the die hard believers say,” Toshinori explained. He saw Grizel’s eyes come back up to meet his. She was curious about his comment. They had worked hard on making sure the public did not see them together too much, work together too much, and even began hiding her hair while he was in his normal state. But it was already over a year. They had to celebrate their anniversary in secret; their birthdays in secret; and even eat together in secret. Tonight he had a plan though to celebrate publicly! And he wanted to celebrate everything. Toshinori took a small item out of his pocket. “We both know they are going to talk no matter what we do but let’s give them something to really talk about. Even if it is just for one night, can I take the woman I love out for a night on the town?” Toshinori asked holding up a gold band with a diamond in the center. 

“Toshi..” slipped out of Grizel’s mouth.

“Well? What do you say Iron Maiden?” Toshinori asked. 

Grizel smiled. “Of course, my love,” Grizel finally replied. Toshinori shined the biggest smile Grizel ever saw him display. He kept grinning from ear to ear as he slipped the ring on her finger. “You wouldn’t perchance have another band in that pocket would you? You need one too if you want to complete the couple costumes,” Grizel asked keeping her smile. 

Toshinori took another ring out, a plain band this time. “I do,” he said with a grin. “Do you mind dressing me?” he asked.

Grizel took the ring, “Never.” She smiled as she took his hand in her hand and slipped the extra large band on his finger. She played with his hand after the band was on. “After all, I AM HERE for you,” Grizel declares with her biggest smile. 

Toshinori could not resist. His All Might laugh erupted, he threw his head back, and planted on hand on it. He laughed for a few moments before he looked back at her. She still had her hands on his hand; tracing over the band, lying her ring finger next to his, and all while a slight pink tone was on her cheeks. He felt his body begin to warm up. The hand on his forehead moved down to her cheek before he knew it. His other hand tightened around her hands and pulled her closer. His lips lightly pressed against her lips as his hand slide around to the back of her neck. Though that was not enough for her as her joyful energy was not holding back any longer as actually lifted up on her toes to push back. Finally the pair broke apart and Toshinori covered his mouth, hopefully the blush as well. ‘Its been a while since she’s been that fired up. I thought my knees were going to give out,’ Toshinori thought to himself. He looked down to see some warm pink was still on her cheeks. He tightened his hand again. “Shall we go than, my darling?” Toshinori asked as he turned toward the door. 

Grizel wrapped her arm around his arm, pulled her hair up into its ‘fake’ position, and wrapped herself around his arm because her arm suddenly did not feel like enough. “Of course my love! Please lead on,” Grizel declared. 

Suddenly Toshinori had concerns about his ability to make it through the night. Tonight was definitely a different night for the pair. The only actually rules were that they did not want to lie but they must not use their quirks. Regardless they were an interesting sight to walk down the streets that they usually jump over or run through. Everyone of course noticed how tall Toshinori was, being head and shoulders above everyone else. But tonight he made sure not to wear his signature smile. Only mutters, a few cameras, and some pointing happened as the couple made way to the local festival. Iron Maiden did smirk and wave at a few kids smiling and pointing at All Might. 

When they came to the edge of the local festival it only took one person to whisper All Might for people to turn around. The mod formed quickly. It only took getting a small crowd to swarm him for his natural urge to kicked in, he wrapped Grizel in front of him. When the crowd noticed they stopped in their motions and began muttering. All Might’s hand went behind his head and he blushed slightly. While he was excited to be out with her he wasn’t entirely ready for the looks from the crowd. 

Iron Maiden patted All Might’s chest, making sure to show off her ring finger. “See honey. I knew you’d cause a stir,” she began saying. All Might looked down at her. She gave him a wink. 

“That’s a costume?” “Really?” “Wow that’s great!” “I thought he was the real deal.” All began coming from the crowd. All Might relaxed slightly. “You look great man!” someone cheered. All Might grinned and waved slightly. “What an adorable couples costume,” also slipped out of the crowd. That one caused Iron Maiden to blush. They looked at each other and erupted in chuckles and grins. Naturally the nuzzled together but were surprised when the crowd awwwwwwww-ed at them. 

The night at the festival was an interesting mix of hero popularity and getting to go out on a date. After the initial groups urge for pictures with the couple All Might and Iron Maiden got to walk around a little bit. Every so often they were stopped by small groups who could not believe how realistic they looked. Just like he predicted a few people did want to squeeze his muscles, as a test. He was surprised how many women were making faces at Iron Maiden, somewhere between jealous and confusion. But he loved her line when they asked to pose or kiss his cheeks, ‘I’ve learned to share him with All Might fans.’ He could not believe how much honestly she was dealing with each person. 

They enjoyed that they found another couple dressed up like them, though with a different version of All Might’s suit. They smiled about that one so much as people took pictures of the four of them together. Of course the couple had to say how glad they were someone else was dressed as such a ‘power couple’. They heard people whisper different theories about their relationship and them individually as the couples parted. 

Iron Maiden was enjoying getting to point out different things, making sure to move her hair correctly, as she held onto All Might’s arm or hand. He enjoyed getting to walk with his arm around Iron Maiden. Finally people seem just be enjoying the notion of the couple just being a couple. The couple enjoyed seeing all the other costumes too but the ones that made both of them smile where when they came across children dressed as heroes. Iron Maiden almost squealed when two sisters dressed as her and Vampi. A few people dressed like her and a lot dressed in All Might outfits. All Might smiled as he watched her adore each child’s outfit and how much they dressed like her. She hugged any child that asked her, even though they did not know she was the real hero they still enjoyed meeting her.   
When Iron Maiden stood up after meeting another group of fans All Might did not resist the urge to pull her close and kiss the top of her head. She leaned into him naturally. They were both surprised though when someone shouted, “Come on dude! Really kiss her!” Before they realized it a new group was chanting kiss her. He wanted to try rebutting it out of habit but tonight was different. Iron Maiden’s hand came up and covered a soft kiss. The crowd roared. 

All Might reached his limit as he began to turn red. He hurried them away from the crowd who seemed pleased after the last display. He almost collapsed onto the steps of a close building. “Wow. I didn’t expect that response,” All Might said as he released a deep sigh. “People have been so expressive tonight,” All Might said as he leaned back on his hands. 

Iron Maiden guided his head to just below her chin. She stroked his hair as he listened to her heartbeat. She gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before sitting on his leg. “They have been a bit more supportive than I thought but you’ve handled things very well tonight, All Might my love,” Iron Maiden had to play with the last words with a large grin on her face. 

All Might smiled. He touched their foreheads together. “Thank you much, my darling Iron Maiden,” All Might said mimicking her speech. The pair laughed again as they cuddled together as almost privately as you can get in park having a festival. It was a lovely short break in the active night. It was an active night that would surely cause much gossip online but for tonight All Might and Iron Maiden enjoyed their Halloween treat of date night.


End file.
